


I can explain?

by Mr_Fizzles



Series: Can't we all just get along? [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, POV Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Fizzles/pseuds/Mr_Fizzles
Summary: So yeah Peter was a little late for dinner, and yeah he got in a fight with some glue throwing guy, and no Mr Stark having his hand glued to his face is not hilarious!





	I can explain?

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after a Tower-full of misfits (which I am still working on I promise!! School is just killing me a tiny bit rn)

"Um... I can definitely explain?"

 

The unimpressed faces directed towards him raised their eyebrows in terrifying unity. He might have been taken more seriously if he was not currently positioned halfway through the window with his mask webbed to his hand. It probably didn't help that the mask was still half on his face either, probably.

 

"Dinner was a half an hour ago young man, where have you been?" As he half-fell the rest of the way through the window he got a great view of Aunt May wearing her _'I am simultaneously disappointed and concerned'_ face, Ms Potts had a remarkably similar expression, with a bit of ' _why is this my life'_ added.

 

Mr. Stark on the other hand was grinning the unmistakable grin of a troublemaker about to see somebody else get yelled at by mom. Oh no.

 

"I was uh. I was on patrol, y'know, like I do. Next thing I know this guy was like, shooting glue everywhere? And obviously that's a lame super villain method so I kind of insulted him? He didn't like that I guess, and I kinda lost track of time because fighting with this going on," cue gesture at the face-mask-hand-glue conundrum currently happening. "Yeah. Anyway, I'm really really sorry I'm late. Pleasedon'tbemad?"

 

May sighed and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, a valid reaction if there ever was one. "We've talked about this Pete, try to remember to text ahead if you're going to fight glue stick man next time." She was smiling as she walked out of the room to reheat the food though so that's a win in the game of 'Peter Parker tries not to get grounded'.

 

Ms Potts was looking more concerned and also more like she was trying not to laugh, which okay at least she was trying, Mr. Stark was not. At all. Also he definitely just took a picture, that is _so_ not fair.

 

"Mr Stark!" That picture was definitely going to the other avengers. He might as well quit hero-ing right now, the embarrassment was too much. A career finished, a life ruined, Mr Falcon would never stop teasing him for the rest of his days. Informing Mr Stark of this had no effect on the man's glee however, the sadist.

 

"Relax kid the avengers already think you're adorable," his protests of ' _That's not better Mr Stark'_ went unheard and no _they were not shrill May_ I don't know what you're talking about. "Anyways why don't we see about getting that off your face while your aunt revives the food. Unless you want to keep that as a fashion statement."

 

It was _not_ a fashion statement, and thankfully the glue was the kind that degrades on its own so there was no need for it to become one. Thank goodness for glue guy having some sort of foresight.

 

"By the way," Ms Potts whispered conspiratorily, as Aunt May and Tony were distracted with their own conversation, "I saw his phone, he set that picture as his wallpaper."

 

Aw, maybe he could forgive Mr. Stark for his earlier cackling after all.

 

"Also he sent it to the avengers groupchat and Thor says you are, and I quote, 'a precious spiderling'."

 

Never mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos make my day :)


End file.
